


i want to be beautiful

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Gen, Inspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: not outside, inside





	i want to be beautiful

i want to be <strike>pretty</strike> beautiful. not  outside,

inside

i want to let flowers bloom in me and

snack on plant seeds and

i want to dream of fields and meadows

and fill my head with

tall birch trees and 

music

i want the melodies to fill me and 

i want to become the song as i dance  in the trees

sky

reaching for the 

and on the branches


End file.
